


Robo-Buster Fallout

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, Guilty Conscience, Language, Love Confessions, bad breakup, comfort/hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: How things might have went if Egon had admitted his feelings for Janine sooner.
Relationships: Janine Melnitz/Egon Spengler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Robo-Buster Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> My take on an alternate ending for the Robo-Buster episode. Forget the fact that Janine’s appearance is different because of the Lotsabucks; for the sake of the story, we’ll just say she had a makeover.

A/N: My take on what happened after the defeat of Robo-Buster.

The guys were very happy, laughing amongst themselves about defeating Robo-Buster and humiliating Paul Smart as they drove back to the firehouse. But they couldn’t help but notice Janine was completely silent. 

Peter decided to test the waters. “No offense, Big J. I know you dated the guy.”

“Don’t worry about it,” she said absently as she stared sadly out the window. 

Ray couldn’t help himself. “Janine, aren’t you happy about getting back at that guy?”

She simply shrugged her shoulders as she continued to stare out the window. 

They resumed their light hearted conversation for the rest of the trip. Once they pulled into the garage, Janine was the first to get out. 

“I’m ordering some pizzas! Winston, find something good on tv to watch! Ray, get some popcorn ready! Spengs, why don’t you and Big J handle the pack recharge?” Peter ordered. 

As everyone went to their respective areas, Egon pulled out two proton packs from the back of Ecto-1. Janine had stormed over to her desk eagerly writing out some paperwork. Peter had gone upstairs to use the phone to order dinner. 

Egon stopped by Janine’s desk, still holding the packs. “Janine, I would appreciate your assistance with this.” His voice was gentle, trying to not offend her. 

She quickly placed the paper in her inbox and looked at Egon. “Sorry, just needed to get that done.” She rushed over and took one of the packs from Egon and helped him set them up to recharge. 

They both repeated the motions with the rest of the proton packs. As Egon turned to go upstairs, he noticed Janine had grabbed her purse and was heading towards the door. 

“Janine! Where are you going?!” 

She stopped, turning to look at him, tears streaming down her face. “I need to go home.”

Egon rushed to her. “Please, stay here and enjoy dinner and relax! You haven’t even changed from your jumpsuit!”

She looked down at herself, realizing she did indeed still have her jumpsuit on. “Oh, yeah. I’ll change back into my skirt and top.” She walked quickly past Egon to her locker and removed her work clothes and heels. “I’ll be right back.” She went up to the bathroom to change. 

Egon smiled, but still a bit confused as to why Janine didn’t want to stay and what had upset her. In the past, she’s always enjoyed spending downtime with the guys after a bust. He went upstairs to the rec room where everyone else had gathered. 

“Where’s Janine?” Ray asked. 

“She’s changing out of her jumpsuit,” Egon replied. “But, I must admit, her behavior is odd.”

“That’s interesting considering you said it!” Peter said with a smirk. 

“Whaddya mean?” Winston asked. 

“She was very distracted with some paperwork. I had to ask her to help me with the proton packs.” Egon replied. 

“Yeah, that is odd. Usually, she jumps at the chance to do ANYTHING with you!” Peter said. 

“Maybe she’s still upset about that whole thing with Paul Smart?” Ray suggested.

“That would explain why she was crying,” Egon said. 

“That’s gotta be it! She’ll come around!” Winston said. 

The guys got wrapped up in more laughter and conversations when they heard a loud knock on the doors downstairs.

“The pizzas are here!” Ray shouted. He grabbed the cash and ran downstairs. He returned soon afterwards, carrying three large pizza boxes and looking distressed.

“What’s wrong, Tex? They forget your cheese and anchovy pizza again?” Peter quipped.

Ray sat the pizzas on the table. “No, it’s Janine. She’s GONE!”

“You mean like, LEFT?!” Winston asked surprised.

“Yeah! Her purse is gone, the desk lamp is turned off and she’s not in the bathroom!”

All four men exchanged shocked looks, then raced downstairs. They found Janine’s jumpsuit folded neatly on her desk. Egon picked up the paper from her inbox that he had seen her working on earlier. His expression fell. “Oh shit,” he muttered.

The others gathered around him, trying to see what he was reading. Egon handed the paper to Peter. “She’s resigned, effective immediately!”

“No! I’m not accepting it! I don’t even wanna look at it!” Peter answered, balling the paper up and throwing it in the trash can. 

“Why? Because of what’s happened lately?” Ray asked in disbelief. 

“There was no reason given; the note said simply that she quits,” Egon sadly replied. 

“This is ridiculous! Does she think we hold this against her?!” Winston speculated.

“I don’t know, but I’m gonna get to the bottom of this!” Peter said, storming over to Ecto-1. He turned and looked back at the others. “Anybody else care to come with me?”

Egon, Ray and Winston joined Peter in the vehicle. Before leaving, Peter rolled down the window and stuck his head out. “SLIMER, STAY AWAY FROM THOSE PIZZAS!” he yelled, then sat back and rolled up the window.

Winston laughed. “Yeah Pete, like THAT’S gonna work!”

Peter shrugged his shoulders. “Now I can say he was warned.”

“You’re not gonna really do anything to him, Peter!” Ray replied. 

“Probably not - at least, not today.” 

***********************  
Janine had gotten to her apartment and was in her room changing clothes. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying all the way home from the firehouse. She put on her pajamas and was hanging up her work clothes. She had tried to justify her quitting to herself, but deep down, she knew better.

“You did the only decent thing left to do,” she told herself. “The guys will never trust me again, not to mention Egon. My feelings for him are so strong, I can’t stand working with him anymore if he’s only going to keep distancing himself. But I saw jealousy in his eyes and how he reacted to meeting Paul. There’s gotta be something there!” she thought to herself. 

She closed the closet door. “It doesn’t matter now. That chapter of my life is over; time for the next one.” She then sat down on the edge of her bed and wept.

A few minutes later, she heard knocking on her door. She looked through the peephole and saw the guys standing there. She rolled her eyes and sighed. 

As she opened the door, Peter barged in, the others waiting at the door. “COME ON IN!” she yelled, giving Peter an icy glare. She stepped aside, silently inviting the others in.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?! YOU CAN’T QUIT!” Peter shouted.

Janine closed the door and walked up to him, her index finger poking him on the chest as she spoke. “Now you listen here! You can’t just barge in on me and start demanding shit! I did the only decent thing left that I could do! I obviously can’t be trusted anymore! My decisions lately have been the worst they’ve ever been! I’m not gonna let my poor judgement hurt anyone else! You guys deserve better so …. GET THE HELL OUT!”

Peter was immediately silenced, not knowing what to say. Egon stepped forward, gently taking Janine by the hand. 

“Janine, please come sit down and we can discuss this.”

“There’s nothing left to discuss!” Janine cried, then broke down again into uncontrollable sobs. 

Egon helped her sit down on the couch and he sat beside her, pulling her close and allowing her to cry against his chest. One arm held her around her body while the other gently stroked her hair. “Shhhh, it’s ok. I’ll help you get through this. You don’t have to quit.”

Ray sat down on her other side. “That’s right! We don’t want anyone else running the firehouse but you!” 

Winston stood close by. “Yeah! There’s nothing wrong with your judgement. We all got fooled by that guy!”

Janine had calmed down and she sat up, wiping her tears away. “But, what if it happens again?’”

Peter squatted down in front of her. He lightly placed his hand on her knee. “It won’t happen again! Cause we won’t let you date another con man!” He gave her a playful wink. 

Janine frowned. “If another con man comes through, we won’t know until it’s too late!”

Peter grinned. “It won’t matter. Cause you won’t be available.”

She looked at him as if he had grown another head. 

Peter explained: “If SOMEBODY (he glanced at Egon for a second) steps up and takes you off the market, you’re unavailable!”

Egon and Janine both blushed furiously. He looked at Peter and nodded slightly. 

Peter stood. “Wellll, I’m anxious to see if those pizzas are still where we left ‘em!” He made his way to the door, nodding to Winston and Ray to go with him. 

Winston jumped in. “Yeah! You know Slimer loves pizza!”

“Right!” Ray agreed. “We’ll ….ummm …. see you later Iggy?”

Egon just smiled while Janine looked a bit anxious. 

They left, giving Janine a warm smile. 

Once they were alone, Egon (still holding Janine) said, “I suppose they made that rather obvious?” 

Janine laughed nervously. “A little.” She stood up, quickly walking to the kitchen. She stood at the counter, bracing herself against it with her hands as she leaned. 

Egon was still sitting on the couch. “Have I offended you?” He asked, confused.

“No, I’m not offended,” Janine replied, her voice tired and worn. She looked at him. “I don’t want your pity, Egon.”

He stood and joined her in the kitchen, standing in front of her. “What is it that you want?” His voice was gentle but slightly on edge. 

She sighed. “I want someone to love me the way I am. Paul bought me all this nice stuff: clothes, shoes, designer handbags, and jewelry.”

“J-JEWELRY?!” Egon squeaked, his eyes in full blown panic mode. 

Janine smiled. “Don’t worry, just a few bangle bracelets. Nothing of any real significance. But he tried to change me on the outside. Sure, it made me feel better on the inside, but stuff like that shouldn’t matter. I want a guy who will love me unconditionally.”

Egon visibly relaxed. 

Janine continued. “But he didn’t give me what I really want - love. And I DIDN’T SLEEP WITH HIM!” Her eyes shone with anger. 

“I never assumed you did,” Egon said. “I don’t know why you presume that we have such a low opinion of you? You were raised in Brooklyn but that by no means gives you any disposition of being promiscuous.”

Janine looked a bit confused. “Do you mean I’m not a slut?”

Egon smiled. “Exactly.”

Janine relaxed. “I guess I just thought that, after everything I’ve put you guys through with this mess, you’d prefer me to leave. I didn’t think you’d trust me anymore. I got caught up in the moment that someone like him would even consider dating someone like me?” She hung her head down, more tears falling. 

Egon gently tilted her chin up with his fingertips. “Yes, it astonishes me that he would try to court you.” 

Janine’s eyes widened, but before she could come back with an angry remark, Egon continued: “Because you are way out of HIS league.”

Her mouth closed, a faint smile appearing. 

“That’s one reason that I myself have failed to court you,” Egon admitted, his cheeks lightly blushing but not as much as usual. “I never thought I was good enough for you.”

“Egon! That’s ridiculous!”

“It’s true! You’re so beautiful and interesting and captivating; I could never understand why you were so interested in me? But, on the way over here this evening, Peter, Ray and Winston pointed out that my behavior lately has been one of jealousy. Once I considered the evidence I was given, it occurred to me that they’re right. The only right thing to do now is to admit that to you.”

“What evidence?”

“I was very belligerent towards him when you introduced us. I was unwilling to even shake his hand.   
I realized it myself but didn’t want to admit it. I was also inadvertently distancing myself from you - more than I already had. I’m deeply sorry for acting so coldly to you; you’ve never deserved to be treated that way. But, I’d like to change that, if you’ll let me?” He smiled and took her hands in his. 

Janine began to smile. “I’d like that very much! I love you, Egon! I’ve known that for a while, but I tried to move on because I thought you weren’t interested in me that way. But, even while I was dating Paul, I never stopped loving you!” 

He cleared his throat nervously. “I love you, too Janine. I was afraid of things changing between us at work if I had somehow misread your flirtatious behavior. And once we found out that you were actively dating, well …,” he started to look away, but Janine gently cupped his face with her hand.

“You didn’t misread anything,” she then tiptoed and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. 

Egon leaned down and returned the kiss, except on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms held her tightly against him. Once they came up for air, they smiled at each other.

“Please don’t resign,” he begged her. 

“I won’t,” she replied. “But what now? You don’t have a ride back home.”

Egon arched his eyebrow and smiled devilishly at her. “I didn’t think I needed one …. just yet.”

Janine’s face lit up like Christmas, a seductive smile pulling at her lips. “Well then, Dr. Spengler, let me educate you a bit on getting this relationship off on the right track!”

As they walked towards the bedroom, Egon replied, “Yes, but it may take several attempts for me to learn everything,” as one hand slid down her back and rested comfortably on her backside. 

Janine giggled happily as the bedroom door closed.


End file.
